


Not My Alpha

by GenesisKey (LokiLover84)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/GenesisKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott isn't Derek's Beta, but sometimes, he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't ship Derek and Scott together, like at all. (I'm 110% Sterek, thank you very much! :) ) but this just kinda... Happened. Uh, Scott's 17, so I guess a bit of underage, so you've been warned!

Betas are the wild cards. While Alphas harbour the instinct to protect their pack, and Omegas are born to submit, Betas can be tricker. They have the natural tendency to submit to their own Alphas, and even become somewhat deferential to Alphas of other packs, but it's a drive which can be suppressed, if they try hard enough. Of course, this makes them rebellious, and every so often, a Beta might need to be put in their place.

Which is why Scott is on his knees, naked, his hands cuffed behind his back, head bowed in submission. Cock standing proud, a bead of pre-cum glistening on the head.

He hates it. Every fibre of his being is demanding that he rise to his feet, show this Alpha that he isn't a playtoy to be used, not a submissive little bitch, like an Omega... But he takes it, because he's a Beta, and for some reason, he wants to be good. To be good for this Alpha, for Derek...

"Scott."

The sound of his name growled out has him looking up slowly, his eyes a bright gold, meeting with the red of Derek's Alpha eyes.

"Y-yea?"

"Tell me."

Scott wants to keep looking up, to be defiant, but his eyes fall back to the floor without a second thought.

"I--I want it. Derek. Please. I need it...Need you."

He can feel Derek's acceptance, feel the almost-pride in Scott's submission. Inside, he wars with himself, his wolf snarling with rage at being caged, but at the same time, loving the feeling of being owned, being given direction so that he doesn't have to think, can just give over all the decisions to the Alpha.

"Good boy, Scott."

Scott feels a smile twitch his lips, and suddenly, there's something soft as velvet yet hard as steel resting against his lower lip. He opens his mouth, takes Derek's cock in, and back, until he swallows and the tip lodges in his throat. He whimpers, making Derek shudder as the vibration travels the length of his cock.

"Good boy. Such a good boy for me, Scott. Look so pretty with my cock between your lips..."

Scott's wolf whimpers in excitement at the praise and he feels like rolling over and presenting his stomach, the ultimate submissive posture.

Only, he doesn't.

Instead, he shakes his hands, rattling the cuffs in an obvious demand for freedom. Derek chuckles. He's riding on a razor's edge, now, between keeping Scott submissive, but not so submissive that he loses it and demands to be set free. The obvious request to be unchained is a sign of his unwillingness to be totally submissive, but the lack of movement with the rest of his body, and the periodic swallowing around Derek's cock is an outward display of submission.

So Derek decides to err on the side of caution.

He runs a hand through Scott's hair, tugging gently, earning what feels like a purr in response. It makes his cock twitch in Scott's throat before he withdraws and bends over Scott, using a small silver key to unlatch the cuffs. Scott rubs at his wrists a bit, but his only other movement is to bend forward, upper body lying parallel to the floor as his cheek comes to rest, his knees still up, legs spread slightly.

Derek's eyes flash red.

Scott is in the ultimate submissive pose, and Derek now has the go-ahead to _mountfuckbreed_.

But it's not going to be that way.

The same way Scott can rein in his Beta wildness, Derek can use to control his Alpha side, to make this enjoyable for both himself and Scott. Not to mention, he's had far more practice at control than Scott; there's no way he's gunna let this fledgling have more control than Derek himself.

So Derek stalks his way around Scott, whispering almost silently, things he knows Scott can hear with his extraordinary ears. He tells Scott how pretty he is, Derek's pretty little Beta, whom he's going to fill with his Alpha cock, until he knots Scott, fills him full of his potent Alpha seed, how much he'd love to fuck Scott, _breed_ him...

Scott growls, somewhere from deep inside, and Derek grins, his fangs extending and eyes bleeding. Scott glances over his shoulder, nails raking the floor, eyes bright as the sun, his own fangs exposed as he snarls.

"Get...fucking... _on with it, Derek_!"

Derek's alpha roars, and he barely has the ability to think to grab the lube, slicing the side of the tube open and sliding his fingers through the slick, giving his cock a few pumps, just to get it wet, before he buries himself inside the warm heat that is Scott.

Scott screams out a howl as Derek shoves into him, Derek's claws biting into his hips as Derek grips him, tugging out and then slamming back in. Scott can feel a sharp stab of pain, knows he's injured, but the knowledge that Derek's hurting him, and they both know Scott will heal with little effort, has them rutting madly. Derek can feel the give of Scott's passage, feels blood slicking his way, along with the lube, even as he feels the skin knit around his cock. Scott shoves back, asking for more, demanding it, and Derek delivers. He yanks Scott back onto his cock, trying to climb inside Scott, almost, ramming home until he can feel Scott clenching down on him, half-words yanked from the teen's throat, warning Derek that he's _closeyesDerek_ please!

Derek bites the juntion of Scott's neck and shoulder, not done with fangs so not a mating bite, but it's still enough for Scott to scream his release, throwing his head back and shoving back one last time onto Derek's cock, as Derek howls, his cry and Scott's reverberating around the small space.

Then they collapse into a heap on the floor.

It could be moments, or hours, before they move again. Derek climbs to his hands and knees and Scott laughs softly when he sees that Derek is throughly wiped out. Scott himself feels exhausted, but sated. Somehow, even though Derek isn't his Alpha, he know just what Scott needs, almost before the teen does himself. So, when they stand dressed and almost awkward before each other, Scott does what any good Beta would do. He steps into Derek's space, into Alpha space, and nuzzles Derek's neck. It's not the submission that Derek would recieve from one of his own Betas, but it's Scott's way of ackowledging what they have between them. And that will have to be enough, for both of them.


End file.
